Replay: Mario Party 3
Mario Party 3 is the title game of the thirty-fifth episode of Replay. Due to its long running time, this installment has no Replay Roulette. This episode is hosted by Dan Ryckert and features Adam Biessener, Matt Helgeson, and Joe Juba, all of whom play. Notes At an hour and twenty-four minutes, this is the longest Replay ever aired. Much to Dan's amusement, Joe and Matt returned for Replay: Mario Party, which was produced as a special episode that aired during the brief hiatus between the first two seasons of Replay. Quotes Mario Party 3: * Matt: "This game is handicapped." * Joe: "Shut up, Dan." * Joe: (at Tumble) "Ah, I hate that guy." * Joe: "If I can't win, I'm glad Dan lost." * Adam: "What is this, some kind of socialist utopia?" * Joe: "Where are we? This map is terrible!" * Adam: "Oh, God I hate this so much. So much!" * Joe: "Up yours, Mario Party!" * Dan: "It's from my Waluigi fan fiction." * Adam: "You don't read in the swamp, Dan?" * Joe: "Dan was walking around the office like he was some, like, great connoisseur and, like, some daredevil because, like, 'Hey look everyone, I'm eating crickets.'" * Joe: "I'm so good at Mario Party, everyone." * Adam: "Did I say 'interactive'? I meant 'stupid'." * Dan: "Joe looks legitimately angry." * Joe: "Dan, if you come in to work every morning and I punch you in the throat, even if you know it's coming, you don't like it." * Joe: "I just... I wanna die. I wanna die." * Dan: "Oh man, this is going to be a two-hour Replay. These guys are seriously just glaring at me with, like, legitimate anger." * Matt: "This? I hated this game the first time!" * Joe: "I am back with a renewed fury for this game, by the way." * Adam: "I'm still kind of in disbelief that I'm doing this." * Dan: "Everyone, be sure to email joe@gameinformer.com to let him know how much you want to see him on [[Replay: Mario Party|another Mario Party Replay]]." * Dan: "'Wa Brothers'. I'm coining that. I'm coining that right now." * Dan: "I've never seen Matt Helgeson so angry!" * Adam: "I am flaccid." * Joe: "Up yours, Millennium Star. I hate your mustache." * Joe: "That is the biggest failure I have seen in this game yet, and we've seen so much failure." * Adam: "Can we get a star for hating Dan the most?" * Joe: "Winning Mario Party is like just being the biggest turd in the pile." * Joe: "Dan, you are a first-class idiot." * Adam: "This is like co-operative skeeting." Credit cookie Audio clip of Matt threatening to walk out on the Replay; Adam's "I am flaccid" line plays over footage of Adam's utter failure at one of the minigames. Gallery File:Mario Party 3 - certificate.jpg|Nintendo's sarcastic certificate File:Mario Party 3 - Matt's finger.jpg|Matt shows his appreciation for Mario Party 3... and for Dan. File:Mario Party 3 - lurking Cork.jpg|Jeff Cork lurks. External links * Replay: Mario Party 3 at Game Informer * Replay: Mario Party 3 at YouTube * Mario Party 3 at Wikipedia * Mario Party 3 at GameSpot Category:Replay episodes